


Feel You There

by SylaBub



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: BDSM, Kinda?, Multi, anyway it's not narratively driven at all, gratuitous threesome porn, it's really more emotional porn than anything else, kinga owns my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylaBub/pseuds/SylaBub
Summary: Kinga wasn't totally sure what to expect from her first night with the two men she loves, but this probably wasn't it. Gratuitously fluffy.





	Feel You There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/gifts).



> Hey, gang! My prompt was "little snapshots about how the trio works together," and I took snapshots of one night very literally. Trying a new kind of stylistic thing here, more internally focused and less plot-based, so let me know if it sucks. I hope it does not.

“Cuddling is not a kink,” Kinga muttered with a roll of her eyes.

“What? I love cuddling,” replied Max, at Max, writing “CUDDLING” it on a big whiteboard that had “Kink Negotiation” written in his messy scrawl across the top anyway. “And that’s the point of all this, to figure out what everyone likes. So everyone can have a good, romantic time.”

Kinga looked around the moon base. “We’re two scientists and a test subject who are about to have a threesome that involves careful negotiations. No one is going to have, excuse me while I gag, a ‘romantic time.’”

“I’m surprised you’re so ready to just jump into it. You’re always such a planner when it comes to the experiments,” Jonah said, stretching his long legs out across the lab table he was sitting on. Kinga flicked her eyes up and down across them, impatient to climb on top of them already.

“Yeah, well, not in the bedroom. Ooh, impatience to just get on with this already after crazy mad hormone-lusting after you both for a year. Put that down for me!”

Max stifled a laugh. “Kinga, horniness isn’t a kink.”

“Oh, and cuddling is?”

Jonah raised a tentative hand. “I like cuddling.”

Max grinned and made a heart with his hands. “We’ll get plenty of that in before the night is over.”

Kinga groaned and pushed herself out of her chair. “I’ll leave you two cuddlesluts to it. I’m gonna go find my handcuffs.”

xxx

Kinga stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her high bun and brand-new matching bra and panties set. She’d promised to pay Brain Guy in endless appletinis for getting them to the moon base for her, but once he’d realized exactly what he’d been delivering, he’d insisted on taking a few vintage movie posters from her collection. She was sad to watch any of her favorite movies leave her wall, but at least she hadn’t had to part ways with her mint condition Jurassic Park.

Not for the first time, she was glad they’d agreed to do this in Max’s room. Jonah’s scruffy face and sardonic sense of humor might have seriously grown on her in the year they’d been working on the show, but she wasn’t ready for him to know she was a movie geek herself just yet.

xxx

Damn, the cuddle boys are versatile, Kinga thought, watching Jonah run a finger along Max’s ass as she performed a striptease for them. Personally, she didn’t understand the appeal of ass play at all, but the look of pleasure on Max’s face was so deliciously obscene, she couldn’t exactly find reason to protest.

xxx

She’d been teasing the boys all night, and finally had them blindfolded and lying on the bed, but suddenly, with the silk cloths ready to go in her hands, she found herself faltering, just taking the second to herself to study their bodies.

It might have been their first night together, but Max had known Kinga since they were toddlers, since Clay had given her everything the second she batted her eyes and faked an angel smile while throwing Max a devilish wink over her shoulder, and if years of babysitting the Green-Eyed Menace had taught him anything, it was when she was faking something, and he lay a hand on her thigh. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Kinga replied, shrugging it off. “I was just, like… taking in the moment.”

“Aww, is the big, bad Kinga getting mushy?” Jonah teased. “I thought this was all about you getting rough and getting off.”

“Nah,” Max whispered in Jonah’s ear, loud enough for Kinga to hear. “She pretends to be so tough and scary, but deep down, she’s the sappiest of all of us.”

That was all Kinga needed to hear. She leaned down over Max and tied the cloth tightly over his mouth.

xxx

Soundproof walls on the base, Kinga decided as she tried and failed to stifle another scream as Jonah’s tongue worked magic between her thighs, were definitely a good investment. She didn’t even want to know what the goddamn robots would think if they could hear this.

xxx

Since being diagnosed borderline in high school and shuffled around by her grandmother from therapist to therapist until she found someone that could “fix” her, Kinga was used to being on various cocktails of prescription medication.

Normally, she didn’t mind. Video chats with her current therapist had helped her figure out polyamory, and sometimes the meds were the only thing that kept her from having an episode (or, as she liked to call it, “going full psycho supervillain) on everyone with her on the moon base. But there was one downside that had been going on so long that she’d learned to accept it: since starting medication, she’d never had the same kind of full-body, leg-shaking, make-you-feel-like-you’re-floating-on-a-cloud-and-you-can-see-rainbows orgasm that she’d gotten when she first started experimenting with her body.

That is, until right now. As she struggled to catch her breath and Max immediately flipped her over for another round, it occurred to her that she might just be the luckiest woman in the world.

xxx

“I’m going to make coffee. Anyone up for anything?” Jonah asked as he stood in front of the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. In the hazy, 6 a.m. glow of the automatic sun lights Kinga had outfitted the base with, she could make out him wearing Max’s flannel. It looked ridiculous on his lanky frame, but somehow he’d never been cuter.

“Me,” she mumbled as Jonah made his way to the kitchen.

“Aren’t you gonna go after him? He’ll have hell to pay if he doesn’t make your ridiculous triple-sugar caramel oat milk concoction exactly like you want it.” Max asked her.

“In a minute,” Kinga replied, sinking deeper into his arms. “I just wanna lie here.”

Max thought of the whiteboard in the lab and shook his head. “And you say you don’t like to cuddle.”

“I will kill you,” Kinga murmured, but Max could feel her smile against his arm.


End file.
